The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Barseventynine’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Phlox plants with unique and attractive flower colors.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number 03-066-04, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata identified as code number BS999, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.